


A Christmas Tony

by TT_Angst_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Holiday Iron Man Flash Bang 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Tony didn't know a true Christmas, not until....





	A Christmas Tony

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony Stark wasn’t a fan of Christmas. He didn’t  _ hate _ it, per say, but he damn well didn’t enjoy it. He never had, not even as a kid, when he  _ should _ have enjoyed it the most. In fact, when he was a kid, he never even came close to enjoying it. Most children loved playing in the snow and baking cookies with their mom, making crafts and helping their dad cut down a tree. 

 

Tony, on the other hand, had a Christmas full of high-society parties while his mother Dressed him in a sailor suit, and when he was older, a proper, stiff suit, and looking cute for his mother to show off. When his mother was done showing him off he was sent to his room until the guests had left, late the next morning. His mother would go off to other parties and leave him with Jarvis and Ana. Tony never got presents from his parents under the professionally and personally decorated false tree.

 

Tony never got Christmas cookies, made by his mother, never sung Christmas songs with his family. Ana and Jarvis would give him a small toy each year, one that he could hide from his father, including, one year, his Bucky Bear and Captain Ameribear. Ana would cook cookies with him until his mother found out and banned her from doing it.

 

To this day, Tony still had the two bears sitting proudly in his bed, their fur a little worn, their arms a little floppy, well loved and cared for. Sometimes Tony would cuddle the bears, rubbing a thumb over their soft fur. Sometimes, Tony would close his eyes with the bears close to his chest, and imagine they were the real thing.

 

When Steve and Bucky had moved into the Tower after the SHIELDRA debacle, Bucky having been fixed by Wakandas best scientists,  Tony had- well. He was a little star-struck, to be honest. The two men had been his heros when he was a child, and seeing the two of them together had made Tony unable resist following around the two super-soldiers like a puppy. 

 

Bucky and Steve put up with it fondly, smiling at Tony and indulging him, answering his questions when they could. They would tell him stories of the Commandos and when they were young, and Bucky would make everything sound greater with voices and sound effects. 

 

Some part of Tony would scream at him that they were treating him like a child, but when he was cuddled with them on the couch on Christmas Eve, snow falling outside the Towers widows, he would remind himself of one simple fact;

 

He was, after all, only 21, and he deserved to have the childhood he wanted.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
